red_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Eversun onslaught
The Eversun Onslaught was once the mighty House of Eversun, and have traveled to the North of Argus in their hopes of building a new life away from Azeroth. The Eversun Onslaught appears to care little about the original lore of the family. The Eversun's under the leadership of Noure Eversun in South Eversun outpost have detached themselves from North Eversun outpost and becoming hostile to all. The North Eversun Outpost Remains loyal to the Eversun order and have allied themselves to with the Silver Hand Empire to stop the threat of the South. History ((This is only a Concept. This must be approved Via Eversun Studios)) After a War of the Lich king a family known as the Eversun Dynasty has grown in power having its own faction even though loyal to Silvermoon city. 900 years past and the Eversun Dynasty had grown into its own faction with over a million followers. The Current Leader Noure Eversun announced that no Dark energy's will be allowed to enter their ranks. Her true daughter Skyla Eversun had trained in the Ways of a Demon Hunter to help the Eversun's hunt down the remaining demons in Azeroth. Noure and Skyla Eversun had tensions based on the power Skyla claimed. Skyla in turn gave birth to Lucy Eversun who at the time had no idea that the father was a demon a few years later Nupper Eversun was born showing uncontrolled demonic energy and a habit for getting into trouble she quickly realized that their father was a demon. Skyla Eversun Eventually Hunted and killed their father and soon became pregnant with a third child during this time Noure Eversun called a meeting with the entire of her family. Lucy and Nupper both being infants met their grandmother for the first time and Noure seeing that there was another on the way. Noure Eversun tensions turned the younglings clinging onto their mother at the time due to seeing new faces for the first time. Noure Eversun was quick to realized both children had demonic blood inside them. Noure and Skyla Eversun argued about the fate of the children. Skyla Departed with the children and a small chunk of the faction to kalimdor finding an small abandoned Elven island North of Darkshore she claimed this as her home where her children can grow in peace and learn to control there Demonic Half's. after many years all three children where beginning to grow to become adults Lucy managed to control her demonic half while her brother remained reckless and was imprisoned for the safety of the island. Aerlinea Eversun showed much promised and was to become the next leader of skyla's Eversun faction Angered Nupper broke out of his cell and coached some of the Eversun to follow him. Lucy was later sent after him to bring him back to face punishment. during this time messenger stated that Silvermoon City has become corrupt and Nupper saw this to win favour of his family back. Upon reading this message Skyla sent a small troops to find Nupper knowing he would not stand a chance if he returned to Silvermoon city. Tsarra Dawnblade landed on the island exploring and training to become a blood knight upon meeting with Skyla and knowing that she could not leave the island if anyone ever decided to attack Tsarra agreed to help find The new Eversun Fourth Regiment lead by Nupper Eversun. Tsarra's Regiment of blood knights saw the corrupted blood knights and Eversun attacking Dark Magic users attempting to make all Silvermoon purely holy. Nupper and Tsarra agreed to attack Silvermoon creating a revolution as many dark magic and unwilling holy magic users joined forces against the throne. Nupper Eversun Chased after the faction of Eversun that escaped the revolution travelling back to kalimdor Upon seeing Bloodshine City a hidden city a Sister like city to Silvermoon city. Noure Eversun was confronted by Vari Silverwing a god of the planet Nefordima. Vari Silverwing Promised Noure Eversun power in exchange for her loyalty. Nupper in close pursuit of his grandmother saw Vari corrupt Noure Eversun and take her and her faction to Nefordima just before leaving Noure attacked Nupper Eversun and presumed to of killed him before departing Lucy just managed to find him. After Lucy return to Skyla Eversun giving her the new of the Death of her only son she asked what happened to his people Lucy stated they followed Noure into this new world in hopes of stopping her. The Eversun Fourth Regiment became scattered on Nefordima fighting on all fronts. The son of Vari Silverwing approached Skyla stating Her mother and His mother began attacking his people. The Eversun's agreed to help assault the now known Dark Eversun's Talenar Attacked the island shortly before departure not knowing of Noure's Corruption. upon hearing such actions Talenar and Skyla Joined Forces in hopes of stopping this corruption and was transported to a dying world where they quickly rounded up the remaining Eversun Fourth Regiment and began to expect attacks on their bases. Talenar set out to find Noure Eversun only to be corrupted by the Neagra empire. MORE COMING SOON Bases North Eversun Outpost South Eversun Outpost Members leaders *http://www.wowwiki.com/Combat http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/wowwiki/images/8/8b/IconSmall_Human_Female.gif High-lady Skyla Eversun, Leader of the Eversun Onslaught *http://www.wowwiki.com/Combat http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/wowwiki/images/e/ee/IconSmall_Human_Male.gif High-Lady Noure Eversun, Leader of the Sourthern Eversun Onslaught. *http://www.wowwiki.com/Combat http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/wowwiki/images/e/ee/IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ambassdor Rozly, Eversun Ambassador to the Silver hand Empire Nobles *http://www.wowwiki.com/Combat http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/wowwiki/images/8/8b/IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lord Nupper Eversun *http://www.wowwiki.com/Combat http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/wowwiki/images/8/8b/IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lady Lucy Eversun *http://www.wowwiki.com/Combat http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/wowwiki/images/e/ee/IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Unnamed Eversun